


Psycho Pumpkins

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witnesses for a Halloween murder aren't talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> In this writing challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland, titled "Halloween Drabbles", we were asked to write a short Halloween fic inspired by one of three photos. I chose this photo. I tied for Second Place (for this photo) in this challenge.

"Do you think they saw who our killer was?" Castle gestures towards the quintet of pumpkins lined up outside the victim's apartment door. Looking towards the door, they all have aghast expressions.

"If they did, they're the only ones. None of the neighbors saw anything," Beckett tells him, frustrated. Mary Crane, from all accounts, had been a decent woman.

"Not even the old woman across the hall?"

"Ryan says no."

Castle looks back at the pumpkins. "Weren't they looking the other way before? Because now they're looking at the neighbor's apartment, and they look mad."

"It's just a trick of the light, like those busts in the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland."

"Still, maybe we should talk to her again."

"If you say so, Castle." Beckett normally wouldn't give in so easily, but she's out of leads.

A young man of about thirty eventually answers their knock. "Sorry, mother's not well," he informs them politely. "And she doesn't know who stabbed Miss. Crane."

"How did you know she was stabbed, Mr. Bateman?" Beckett demands, suspicious.

"Mother told me ... oh dear. I'm afraid she didn't really like Miss. Crane much."

After Nora Bateman's arrest, the pumpkins looked pretty pleased with themselves.


End file.
